1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emission device having a getter in a vacuum chamber and a display device using the light emission device as a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many different types of light emission devices that radiate visible light. For example, a light emission device may include an anode electrode and a phosphor layer on a front substrate and electron emission regions, and driving electrodes on a rear substrate. The front and rear substrates are sealed to each other at their peripheries using a sealing member, and the inner space between the front and rear substrates is exhausted to form a vacuum chamber.
The electron emission regions emit electrons toward the phosphor layer, and the electrons excite the phosphor layer to cause the phosphor layer to emit visible light. In this case, the anode electrode functioning as an acceleration electrode receives a high voltage greater than several thousand volts and accelerates electrons to the phosphor layer.
When the light emission device is maintained at a high vacuum state, emission efficiency and a life-span of the electron emission regions may be improved. Accordingly, a conventional light emission device includes a getter in the vacuum chamber. After manufacturing the vacuum chamber, the getter is activated by a high frequency induction heating device to absorb or eliminate remaining gas in the vacuum chamber. The getter is usually fixed on an inactive area of either the front or rear substrates by a fixing agent.
However, since a fixing agent is required to fix each getter on the substrate, a configuration and an installation method thereof are complicated, outgassing may occur from the fixing agent to deteriorate a vacuum state, and fragments generated from the fixing agent may remain in the vacuum chamber. In addition, since the getter may be weak against external impact, the getter is easily moved or misshapen when impact or vibration is applied to the vacuum chamber.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.